owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowley Eusford
Crowley Eusford 「クローリー・ユースフォード, Kurōrī Yūsufōdo」 is a Thirteenth Progenitor among vampires and a member of Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's faction. However, he hides his strength under Ferid's orders and is actually capable of becoming a Seventh Progenitor. He is also a Michaela. Appearance Human Crowley has blue eyes and is quite popular with the women. Vampire Crowley is a tall and muscular vampire with broad shoulders. He has maroon bangs and thick eyebrows, while the rest of his hair is dark brown. His long hair is kept in a braid that comes over his shoulder on the left side of his neck. He has a single piercing in each ear. Like all vampires, he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. As a progenitor, he does not wear the standard uniform for vampire soldiers. He wears black boots with white heels and toes that reach below his knees. He wears white pants and a white army shirt; the top buttons are undone to show his pecs. He has a black belt with a chain on the right side and his scabbard on the left. He wears a black sleeve and glove over his right arm, and this sleeve is fastened to his the cape that covers his left shoulder and reaches the back of his right shoulder. The sleeve has two white stripes at the end. He has a second cape trailing from his waist to the back of his knees. His overall attire represents that of what a crusader in the 13th century would wear. * Anime: In the anime, his shoulders are more narrow and less muscular. Personality Human Crowley is calm and brave. He cares deeply about his comrades and trains hard to protect them during the Crusades. He is laid-back and gets along well with everyone. After their commander perishes, he leads the group due to his commander's final order. Despite his strength, he knows when he is beaten and gives up after a vampire slaughters his comrades and has him by the neck, much to that vampire's displeasure. He lacks ambition. After surviving the Crusades, he suffers from PTSD and refuses to rise in the ranks of the knights. Even so, he cares deeply about his friends and former comrades and fights to solve the mystery of their deaths and avenge them. He loses his human life trying to warn his former comrades to escape and fights against Ferid until he can no longer move. Vampire Crowley is a calm and patient vampire who enjoys fighting any opponent. Even when Crowley is in a tight spot, he remains calm with a pleasant smile. While Ferid tells him he does not care if he lives or dies, Crowley only looks mildly disappointed. Despite sticking to Ferid, he appears to be emotionally detached to him, such as throwing the latter out of the bus as "revenge". Crowley also appears to be quite unimpressed with Ferid half of the time, calling his antics "stupid" and even sympathising for the children getting dragged into the mess that Ferid created. He also doesn't appear to trust Ferid, and is not afraid to be blunt to him for it. Whether things are interesting seems to be an important motive for Crowley's actions and movements. He joined Ferid Bathory's faction for this reason and while on the battlefield constantly, he exclaims when/if something impresses him with an almost childlike curiosity. He has also displayed insight, noticing how fast humans are evolving and even deducing they can't have done it by themselves, which would mean a vampire has gone traitor. He discussed this with his aides Horn and Chess, whom he also warned about the weapons after testing the ability of one. Crowley has a clear set of mind considering humans and considers them nothing but livestock. He is willing to kill humans without hesitation and use them as bait to attract the more enemy soldiers. Crowley is almost always in the company of his aides, Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle. He does not appear to be very susceptible to fear. Whether it is because he has yet to face a real threat in battle in the series or not is unknown. Crowley also does not seem to mind recognizing his enemies' abilities while in the battlefield; this is shown when he recognized the force of Goshi's illusion, saying that it was impressive that a illusion spell conjured by a human could affect even a vampire noble's brain. In recent chapters, Crowley is shown to treat Yuu and his squad kindly and patiently, even coaching them in fighting. This could imply that some of Crowley still retains some of his former human traits, and despite his views of humans, he's still capable of treating them with kindness. History Crowley used to be a crusader in the 13th century and was considered a hero. He believes in God until the reality of war and unanswered prayers changes him. When his commander dies, he stops praying to God. Even then, he still hopes for God to do something and even touches his commander's rosary until becoming a vampire. Crowley first encounters a tan dark-haired vampire during the Crusades. Although Ferid is also there, Ferid does not talk to Crowley until years later. Ferid began watching for Crowley approximately 150 years before he turned Crowley because he was waiting for someone with the Michaela trait. Ferid drives Crowley to hate him and thus remember his face before using Saito's blood to turn Crowley into a vampire. When Crowley finally hunts Ferid down decades later, Crowley's human feelings have waned to the point where he does not recall why he wanted revenge on Ferid, and he becomes Ferid's comrade. Crowley later says he joined Ferid Bathory's faction because Ferid always makes things interesting. Story: ''The Story of Vampire Michaela'' Book 1 (See Seraph of the End: The Story of Vampire Michaela for more details.) Book 2 (Ditto.) Story: ''Vampire Reign'' Shinjuku Arc Crowley first appeared in chapter 10 when Shinoa Hīragi's squad encountered him on their way to Shinjuku and intentionally rammed their hummer into him. He easily stopped it with one hand. Yoichi fired arrows at him, but he activated his sword, easily blocking the attack. He then slashes at Yoichi, but Shinoa and Mitsuba manage to deflect the attack. Shinoa warns her squad that he is armed with a first-class weapon, but he quickly steps behind her before she can finish talking. Kimizuki defends Shinoa while Yu cuts off his sword arm. In response, Crowley smiles, complements them, and asks who they are. His unreasonably chill response unnerves Yu. His two female aides, Horn Skuld and Chess Belle, arrive and inform him that Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory requested his presence on the front lines. Disappointed, he smiles at Yu, moves behind him at supersonic speed, pats him on the shoulder, and promises to see him again before taking off. Like Ferid, he deems the teenagers lambs. He finally makes it to the 5th Street intersection in chapter 14. The squad he fights with before heading there makes it before him, despite the fact he left first. This may be because he had to go all the way around the human fortress at Shinjuku while they simply went straight through it. Crowley arrives as Ferid draws his sword. Noticing him, Ferid returns his sword to his scabbard and gives the orders to turn the vampire extermination unit into vampire livestock. Mikaela Hyakuya attempts to kidnap Yūichiro while the other vampires attack the remaining humans. Crowley pins down Shinoa, and she screams. He straddles her with his hand around her neck. When she tells Yu to run, he moves that hand to her mouth, informing her that cattle do not talk. He bites her on the left side of her neck, and Yu undergoes a transformation into a one-winged monster. He strikes at Crowley, or rather the human beneath Crowley. Crowley avoids his attack, and he misses Shinoa by a few feet. Returning to Ferid, Crowley asks for orders. Ferid questions Guren, who he has by the neck. The monster attempts to kill Shinoa, and Mika blocks the attack with his body, resulting in a serious injury. Shinoa hugs him, returning Yu to normal. Major General Shinya Hīragi snipes at Ferid, causing a small injury to Ferid's shoulder. The Shibuya Main Army arrives to reinforce the humans. Crowley asks Ferid for orders. Ferid says he is going to leave and tells Crowley he can live or die, whichever he pleases. Ferid suggests they both just go home and claims he did what he wished to do. Crowley asks what Ferid wished to do, but Ferid claims that is his secret. Crowley retreats with the other vampires while Ferid grabs ahold of Mika. Nagoya Arc In chapter 27, the Moon Demon Company of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army attacks Nagoya. In chapter 28, Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait in the Nagoya City Hall. The humans planned to kill Chess and Horn, but Crowley helps take down six squads of the Moon Demon Company, killing ten of them and keeping the remaining twenty as hostages. He releases a fatally-injured soldier named Kusunoki to deliver the news to Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. After this, although Guren initially planned on avoiding Crowley, he adds Crowley's name to his hit list. Crowley looks forward to their arrival. He waits with Chess and Horn, pondering over the demon weapons and wondering which high-ranking vampire has been traitorously aiding the humans. He cuts his finger while examining a demon blade and lets Horn lick his wound. In chapter 31, Yoichi fires Gekkōin at Crowley but he catches the manifested Gekkōin with his hands. Utterly unharmed, he then flings it aside. Yoichi recognizes Crowley as the vampire noble his squad encountered on their way from Harajuku to Shinjuku during the previous vampire attack. Guren and his team discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn, and Chess wait for them. Horn speculates that the humans may be preparing an attack strong enough to wipe out all of them. Crowley agrees but adds that the humans may have an entirely different objective. Crowley decides to capture one of the humans as a souvenir for Ferid. Both Chess and Horn mention they do not like Lord Ferid because he is devious and hard to predict, even for them. Crowley counters that there is never a dull moment with Ferid. He then orders them to ignore the grunts and grab one or two of their more knowledgeable officers. Shinya and Guren attack Crowley, but he easily negates their attacks at close-range. Crowley swings Guren into Shinya, throwing the pair straight through the wall behind him. Crowley, Chess, and Horn step toward them. In chapter 32, Crowley easily parries each of Guren and Shinya's attacks while only using one hand to hold his sword. Shinya and Guren struggle but manage to escape through a hole in the wall after they knock up enough dust. Crowley's hand reaches through the wall and grabs Shinya by the chest, but Guren swings at the hand and drives it back. Guren puts Shinya's arm over his shoulder as they run down the hall. Crowley breaks through the wall and states that he hates running. He attacks them and cuts through Guren's left shoulder before remembering that he does not want to kill these two. Guren orders Shinya to abandon him and continue the mission. Crowley allows it. Before Shinya can flee, the ground beneath Guren and Crowley breaks apart with Yu jumping through the floor. In chapter 33, Yu attacks Crowley but he easily blocks it and moves to decapitate Yu. Kimizuki parries the attack, and Mitsuba distracts Crowley by summoning dummies with Tenjiryū. Yu uses Asura Kannon, but Chess and Horn immediately step in and defend Crowley from it. Chess and Horn counterattack and rip apart the shield Mitsuba forms with Tenjiryū. Guren orders Shinoa Squad to leave. Crowley recognizes Yu as the one who went berserk in Shinjuku and comments that this battle has taken an unexpected turn. Chess complains that the group blabbers too much and Horn asks Crowley if they can dispose of them. Crowley says no and states that this may be something for Ferid to deal with. Guren orders Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save Shinya and escape. Goshi makes an illusion of flames and magma, which startles Chess. Horn comments that the illusion is powerful enough to affect nobles, and Crowley once again wonders who the humans acquired such power from. Crowley swings his sword and rips out the wall, commenting that Guren has been abandoned. Crowley orders Chess and Horn to restrain Guren and take him with them. In chapter 34, Yu attacks Crowley with the intent of rescuing Guren. Crowley defends himself on time, parrying the attack and wondering to himself whether Yu is really human. Crowley activates his sword when Yu intends to attack him with Asura Kannon and attacks, impressed that Yū can dodge the attack as he goes for another attack. Seeing that Yū is able to block, Crowley commends he's a tough one and that he might just have to use both hands while wielding his sword. Guren jumps between, yelling at Yu that Crowley is on a whole other level and Yu can't possibly hope to defeat him. Yu, shocked, asks himself why he still isn't strong enough. Crowley comments on the words, telling Yu that it's simple because he's just livestock and that the vampires will never see them as a threat. Infuriated by the words and to Crowley's amusement, Yu attacks him once again. Crowley comments Yu is getting faster and Guren pleads for the boy to stop before the demon takes over. The warning is thrown aside and Yu becomes (part) demon. Delighted, Crowley states he knew that getting involved with Ferid would turn out interesting, his curiosity and interest growing, even stating he might just drink him dry next time he gets the chance. At this point Kimizuki steps in and uses Kiseki-Ō to grab Yu and get out of there, encouraged by Guren. Crowley shows interest in the technique and makes no sign of pursuing. Crowley is next seen in chapter 38. He reveals that five nobles were killed, and all of their whereabouts were known. Ferid Bathory approaches Crowley. Crowley says there is "too much fun" going on, so Ferid must be behind it somehow. He accuses Ferid of leaking information to the humans, but Ferid says he hates fools who betray their comrades more than anything else. Crowley does not buy it and then says the thing that gets him is that Ferid sold out his location to the humans as well. He asks Ferid to explain that. He says he thought he was part of Ferid's faction. Ferid points out that Crowley was entertained, and Crowley admits that. Ferid asks for thanks for sending something to liven up Crowley's boring day. Ferid says having a member of his own faction attacked makes him less likely to be suspected. Ferid admits to giving the information to humans, but he says someone even more twisted than he pulled the strings this time and points to Guren Ichinose, who lies beaten on the ground. Crowley says Guren does not look like it, but Ferid says that Guren is a namanari. A namanari is a human one step short of becoming a full demon. He says there are two beings in Guren's body, and they share their time in control. He says one half is the idealist who wants to save his friends and followers. He says the other half is possessed by the vengeful spirit of Guren's dead lover, a perfectionist who reduced herself to a demon in order to get what she wants. When Krul orders the vampires to set out for Nagoya Airport, a bit further away, Crowley asks Ferid about what is really about to start. Ferid laughs, stating that it is a grand party. He tells Crowley to stay close behind him at all times or else Crowley will die. Later at the battle at Nagoya Airport after Yu returns from losing control of his Seraph, Crowley sneaks up behind Krul to attack the Queen as a distraction. His arm is sliced off by Krul as she then comments that his movements are too slow out of arrogance - in which Ferid then appears from behind her, stating that her pretty neck was open before ultimately biting into her shoulder. Following the event, Crowley inquires Ferid about his plans, telling the Seventh that he too was interested in what he was planning. Learning that Ferid was only "wasting time", he proceeds to question Ferid whether his motives were acceptable, saying it would be punishable for him touching the Queen. His faction leader assures him that the higher powers (Progenitors) would soon come to punish Krul for her wrongdoings and betrayal and that due to the experimentions carried out by humans that vampires were no longer safe. Crowley watches by Ferid's side as the latter takes control over the vampires and commands them to eradicate the humans' research facilities. Post-Nagoya Arc Three months after the battle, Crowley is present when Ferid calls for an urgent call for the Progenitor Council. He speaks up, along with Horn and Chess, making small, irrelevant comments in between. They are scolded for their foolish behavior by 2nd Progenitor Urd Geals, when they do so. Later as Ferid reveals Krul's betrayal to the progenitor councils, Crowley comments that they were in trouble. Shortly afterwards, the humans attacks Sanguinem and invades the palace. Later on, Ferid drives a western car with Crowley in the passenger's seat. Crowley asks where they are headed, and Ferid says they are going to see his friends. After some banter, Ferid says they are actually going to a little fishing village to meet Yu and Mika and to "become their new best friends." Crowley and Ferid quickly drive to the fishing village where the Shinoa squad and others had been hiding. Crowley points out that Ferid already killed Yu and Mika's entire family for fun, and Ferid agrees. Ferid says they are going on this trip to become their new best friends anyway. When Crowley says that is unlikely, Ferid cheerfully tells him to not be confined by common sense and says how the idea of "former enemies coming together all through the power of friendship" is so exciting. Ferid mentions killing all of Crowley's friends once and states that they are now "buddy-buddy." Crowley points out the group spotted them and are running. Ferid orders Crowley to run after them since he is busy driving. When Crowley, who mentioned how much he hates running during the previous arc, then offers to drive instead, Ferid tells him to get going. He says Crowley needs to stop them. He can cut off a leg or two, but he tells Crowley not to kill them. Crowley brings up Ferid's previous comments about becoming buddy-buddy with Yu and Mika before jumping out of the car to chase after them. Crowley lands in front of their group and quickly races between them to strike Mitsuba's shoulder with his sword and send her flying. He throws her to the ground. He is pleased and says fighting will make waiting for Ferid less boring. Mitsuba latches onto Crowley’s leg and orders the squad to abandon her and flee since they cannot waste time there. Yoichi refuses and shoots at Crowley, who easily deflects his shots. Kimizuki manifests Kiseki-Ō and begins his count of nine, but Crowley recalls seeing that technique before. He considers pulling back and asks if Mitsuba would release his leg. When she refuses, he says he will just cut off her arms. Shinoa steps in and blocks Crowley’s sword with her scythe. Yu tells Crowley he is surrendering, but Crowley says he is actually not after anything in particular himself. Ferid appears behind Yu and Mika and nearly drives over them. He jeers that he heard they were being attacked by a dangerous vampire, so he came to their rescue. He says he will save them if they take a ride with him, but Crowley says they already finished that part and surrendered. After Ferid presents Akane's head in a jar to them, Crowley tells the humans he pities them for having to put up with Ferid's exhausting antics. As Yu struggles against his demon after seeing Akane's head, Kimizuki looks at Crowley and asks for a temporary truce. Crowley says he does not mind, and Ferid agrees. Sometime later, Crowley works on fixing a bus engine and comments he has learned a lot about fixing cars because Ferid keeps making him repair them. Not exactly pleased with the situation, the main characters enter the bus. Crowley drives them. The group takes a brief rest stop. Ferid and Crowley joke about the kids' taking a long bathroom break. Crowley asks where they are really going, and Ferid confesses to lying about taking them to the place of the Seraph of the End experiment. He reveals he is actually taking them to Osaka Bay to rendezvous with Guren. Osaka Arc Back on the bus, Crowley says they have nearly reached Osaka Bay and asks for more information. Ferid only says they will become extremely busy and refuses to divulge anymore information in order to spare Crowley from being tortured. Ferid calls him his "precious son," and Crowley promptly rejects the notion. Crowley asks about Saito, their sire, but Ferid says nothing. Crowley asks if this is all to get back at Saito and says he might get revenge on Ferid instead if Ferid says nothing, and Ferid only tells him to make it spectacular if he must. As Ferid appears to answer Mika's question of where they're going, Crowley slams on the breaks and sends Ferid flying through the windshield. The humans are startled. Ferid adjusts his broken neck and ponders about how absolutely boring the beautiful blue sky is. Ferid sits up and asks why Crowley stomped on the breaks. Crowley asks if that was "spectacular" enough for Ferid, and Ferid shows surprise before laughing. He says he did not see that one coming. Crowley tells Yuu to not move or else he will get killed multiple times. He does not react when Ferid asks him if he tried his hardest under an incompetent queen. Crowley sees Ferid meet Saito and asks if it is their Father. He thinks trying to kill Saito would be too hard but Ferid tells him by practicing on Fifth progenitors and making their way up to Urd will make them strong enough to kill Saito. Crowley does not reply to Ferids words. Crowley returns to where the humans are and watches Ferid get exposure torture. He tells Yuu that they cannot rescue Ferid and Krul immediately and must wait. Crowley is amused by Ferid's screams and asks if Yuu really wants to save them. He tells Yuu that exposure torture must be painful because both of them are screaming. Yuu decides he wants to rescue them and asks if there is a way to do so. Crowley says there is but in order to do so they must tame the seraph of the end in Yuu and to do that they have to go to Ferid's mansion. Crowley leads Shinoa Squad to Ferid's fifth mansion. He leaves them to unlock the front door. Later Tenth Progenitor Fuola Honte fights Shinoa Squad and claims a monster is chasing him. Crowley appears and steps out of the mansion, approaching Fuola. Fuola recognizes Crowley and says a thirteenth progenitor like him should be unable to touch a tenth. Crowley attacks him, beheading him and cleaving his torso in half before Fuola can even defend himself. The group comments on Crowley’s strength, and Shinoa says she will not complain about their allies being too powerful. Fuola says Ferid will not forgive Crowley’s treachery, but Crowley says Ferid is the one who ordered him to do this. He turns Fuola into ash. Crowley smiles and looks back at the teenagers. He says the battle formation takes him back to when he was human. He challenges them to see if they can defeat him. They fight, and the teens lose easily. Yu complains that Crowley is way stronger than before, but Crowley says he held back at that time. When Narumi asks how a thirteenth progenitor could defeat a tenth progenitor, Crowley reveals his strength is actually closer to a seventh progenitor, and he’s been hiding his strength for the past 800 or so years. When Mika gets Crowley to reveal that was all due to Ferid’s scheming, Mika repeats that Ferid cannot be trusted. Crowley says he agrees that dealing with Ferid is a pain in the ass, and he suggests they forget about rescuing them. Yu says they already decided to rescue him and says he has things he needs Ferid to tell him. He says he also owes the queen for saving his family. Since they have decided, Crowley tells them they must get stronger quickly since they had difficulty fighting a tenth and must face a fifth progenitor in order to rescue Ferid and Krul. (Anime only) Four months after the battle, he stands atop a platform alongside with Ferid, Chess, Horn Skuld, René, and Lacus along with a few other vampires. They stand there as a company to greet a fleet of aircrafts that arrives from Europe. From within the aircraft, Lest Karr steps out. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Crowley is naturally much stronger and more powerful than a human. Some characters described him as being a monster in terms of power. Being a Thirteenth Progenitor, he is very strong even among vampires and stronger than lower ranking vampires. He can easily regenerate from non-curse wounds. As a noble, he also has permission and the ability to turn someone into a vampire if he so chooses. Further prove of his strength is that he is capable of becoming seven progenitor vampire but simply hiding his true strength as thirteen progenitor under Ferid orders. Crowley displayed his strength to superhuman levels. He's capable of blocking vehicles running at him in full speed with one hand, and toss it like it's nothing (anime-only though). During the battle at Nagoya, he's even capable of catching the manifestation of Yoichi's Gekkōin directed after him - unharmed. He can also move at superhuman speeds, as he demonstrated to Yu outside Shinjuku by getting behind him faster than the he could've possibly followed. Crowley also appears to have high class swordsmanship abilities. Crowley, in both the Light Novel and the manga, is shown to be a patient teacher. Apparently, he used to train soldiers back when he was still a human. Crowley is shown to be quite adept at fixing vehicles, stating that he's forced to learn it because Ferid is not capable of fixing vehicles himself. Equipment He wields a first-class vampire sword. It drinks his blood by piercing his hand with spikes that pierce his palm and go through the back of his hand. The sword has a distinctive knuckle guard and quillon and appears to be designed for two hand wielding instead of one. Trivia * It seems that Crowley was named after Aleister Crowley. * Crowley is derived from the English term meaning "wood of the crows." **The name when anglicized from Gaelic means descendant of the hard hero. * When Ferid allows Crowley to bite Mika and drink his blood in a drama CD, Crowley rejects the offer, stating that that behavior is illegal and that he does not like children's blood. Quotes: ''Vampire Reign'' * "Whoa! Wow. Not bad for a bunch of humans. Who are you?"--''Crowley to Shinoa's squad upon getting his arm cut off by them, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "I'll let you go this time. But next time... I'm going to enjoy sipping on your blood. See you later, my cute little lambs."-- Crowley'' to Shinoa's squad when he receives orders to join Ferid Bathory, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Cattle don't talk."--''Crowley to Shinoa Hiragi while pinning her down on the battlefield at Shinjuku, Chapter 13, "A Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "What the heck? Looks like something dangerous..."--''Crowley when Yuichiro Hyakuya transforms, Chapter 13, "A Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Once those humans get here, I hope things will get more interesting."--''Crowley to Horn Skuld and Chess Belle, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' * "It's okay. One or two doesn't matter. It's not like a human life is worth much. After all, we've got others."--''Crowley when Chess accidentally kills a hostage, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "I was just wondering if the humans might be getting a little too powerful, too fast. See... Humans have always had a lust for power, even if it meant delving into the forbidden to get it. But were they ever this strong before? It makes me wonder. Is someone, somewhere... giving humans information they have no business having?"--''Crowley to Horn and Chess, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings"'' * "What's this bird-thing?"--''Crowley while manhandling black demon Gekkōin's manifestation attack, Chapter 31, "Shinya and Guren"'' * "Aw, man! They're already that far ahead? Hold up, you two! I hate running!"--''Crowley to Guren and Shinya, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' * "Ha ha! You were the ones who attacked first, and now you don't want me to follow? You humans are always so selfish."--''Crowley to Guren and Shinya, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' * "You're a tough one. Well then... I just might have to use both hands."--''Crowley against Yu after Yu takes three pills, Chapter 34, "Asura's Power"'' * "That's easy. 'Cause you're just livestock. You humans eat cows and pigs. Do you live in fear of them revolting someday? No. In the end... No matter what you do, we will never fear you."--''Crowley's response when Yu asks why he is not strong enough, Chapter 34, "Asura's Power"'' * "Whoa! I knew it! Getting involved with Ferid's plans always means something interesting will happen. You're so lively and full of energy that I want your blood now. Sorry, Ferid... Next time he gets close, I might just drink him dry."--''Crowley after Yu becomes possessed, Chapter 34, "Asura's Power"'' * "Oh, really. Ah well. Still, what gets me... is that you sold out my location to the humans, too. Care to explain that one away? I thought I was part of your faction."--''Crowley to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "Him? That brash human? He sure doesn't look it."--''Crowley to Ferid Bathory after Ferid reveals the plan in Nagoya was all Guren's doing, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "I haven't seen Ferid in such a good mood in ages."--''Crowley to Chess and Horn, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "You have friends?"--''Crowley to Ferid, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "I never trusted you with anything, ever."--''Crowley to Ferid, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "Did you really mean what you just said? You do remember that you killed Yu and Mika's entire family once, right? For fun."--''Crowley to Ferid, Chapter 44, "A Drive Along Death's Shoreline"'' * "What? Are you telling me to run after them?"--''Crowley to Ferid, Chapter 44, "A Drive Along Death's Shoreline"'' * "Whew! Finally caught up. Okay. Until Ferid shows up, let's have some fun."--''Crowley to the main group, Chapter 44, "A Drive Along Death's Shoreline"'' * "Oh, nice. If you fight with me, that'll make waiting for Ferid less boring."--''Crowley to the main group, Chapter 45, "The Sangu Sisters"'' * "You can't hit me with those. You tried before, remember?"--''Crowley to Yoichi about Yoichi's arrows, Chapter 45, "The Sangu Sisters"'' * "I've seen that one, too. It's a weird power of your demon, right? Maybe I should pull back a bit. So, uh... Would you mind letting go of my leg?"--''Crowley to Shiho about Kiseki-o and then to Mitsuba about his leg, Chapter 45, "The Sangu Sisters"'' * "Uh, actually... I'm not after anything in particular myself."''--Crowley to Yu after Yu surrenders to him, Chapter 46, "Return of the Hero"'' * "Too bad. I feel for you lot... Hanging out with him with all his antics is exhausting."''--Crowley to Shinoa Squad about Ferid, Chapter 46, "Return of the Hero"'' * "I learned because you keep making me repair your classic cars."--''Crowley to Ferid, Chapter 47, "Prayer's Price"'' * "Precious, my ass... I didn't ask you to turn me into a vampire, you know. I've been mad at you about it these last 800 years.... Not only did you turn me, you went out of your way to have me drink some other vampire's blood. Whose was it again?"--''To Ferid, Chapter 49, "Progenitor's Memory"'' * "So that means we're siblings. Yet I've never met our father, and I don't know what my brother is really up to. Are you doing all this just to get back at him? If you don't tell me, I'll decide it's you ''I want my revenge on instead of him."--''To Ferid about Saito, Chapter 49, "Progenitor's Memory" * "Was that spectacular enough for you?"--''To Ferid after sending Ferid flying through the windshield of the bus, Chapter 49, "Progenitor's Memory"'' * "Uh, no. Trying to kill that ''thing would be impossible."--''Crowley to Ferid about Saito, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood" * "We can't rescue them. Not right now, anyway. Still... This is amazing. Ferid is actually screaming."--''Crowley to Yu,'' 51, "Crucifying the Immortal" * "A battle formation, huh? Man, that takes me back. I used to do the same thing a long time ago, when I was human. I know! What say we test it? Let's see if you and Mika, in that little formation of yours... can actually stop me."--''To Shinoa Squad, Chapter 52, "Suspicious Mansion"'' * "Oh, that? The 'thirteenth progenitor' thing is all just a front. In reality, my strength is a lot greater than that. I'm closer to seventh progenitor."--''To Shinoa Squad, Chapter 52, "Suspicious Mansion"'' * "Turn a human using the blood of a seventh progenitor, and you'll usually get a vampire that's powerful enough to be classed as a thirteenth or fourteenth. But when Ferid turned me, he didn't use his own blood. He had me drink a second progenitor's. That puts my real power at about the same level as his... seventh or eighth. Keeping it a secret is an advantage for me. See, all the upper-level progenitors I know think I'm a thirteenth.... So, if we fight, they underestimate my strength."--''To Shinoa Squad, Chapter 52, "Suspicious Mansion"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:13th Progenitors Category:Ferid Bathory's Faction Category:7th Progenitors Category:Satio sires